Golem
1× Tulumbas 1x Kang Dae |Currency = |shield = false }} Introduction The Golem is a medium robot with a heavy, medium, and light hardpoint. According to Pixonic, it is temporarily removed from store with Boa and Schutze. Strategy While the Golem is similar to the Vityaz, it trades in some of the armor of its Russian counterpart at lower levels to upgrade one of its light weapon hardpoints to a medium hardpoint. This grants the Golem the highest potential firepower of all the medium robots that cost Ag (silver). It also boasts reasonable starting health and speed. The Golem is arguably one of the most versatile robots in the game. With firepower comparable to a Leo, speed of a Vityaz, and slightly more durability than a Patton, it can potentially either outrun or outgun most non-premium (gold, etc.) robots. In previous versions of the game, the Golem featured its heavy weapon hardpoint on an elevated shoulder position while the medium and light weapons were mounted on its left-hand side, enabling the robot to effectively shoot from cover and around the corner. Currently, however, the light and heavy weapon hardpoints are located on the left-hand side, while the medium hardpoint resides on the right-hand side. Despite this change, it can still corner-shoot effectively. The Golem is arguably the best medium robot that costs silver, having more firepower and speed than the GI Patton and Vityaz when fully upgraded. However, its main competitor is the Boa, which exchanges a light hardpoint for significantly more durability. Overall, this robot excels in Bronze-Silver Leagues, but is eventually outgunned by heavier robots such as the Leo beyond Silver League. The most versatile of the medium robots along with the Patton, this robots performs relatively well at everything, but has no specific role. Possible Setups Some effective setups for the Golem are: Note: When "Opt." is next to a slot type, it refers to one of the multiple options that can be used in combination with the other weapon(s) slot type(s). Close Range (350m or less) Mid-Range (500-800m) Overview One of each type of hardpoint gives players a wide range of options when fitting out a Golem, but there is a lack of effective long-range weapons for the medium hardpoint, which means the robot lends itself best to mid-range and knife-fighting configurations. The Thunder is a popular choice for the heavy hardpoint because it can be effectively combined with any of the close-range medium and light weapons; such weapons include the Orkan and Pinata, or Taran and Magnum. At mid-range, the Molot and Molot T, or Punisher and Punisher T, or Pin and Tulumbas, can also be effectively combined with the Tempest, Trident or the Zeus. Not Recommended *The use of more valuable equipment because there are better platforms for mounting premium equipment. Mark I Statistics Purchase Information Mark II Statistics Purchase Information Note: Level 12 Mark I is required to upgrade (purchase) to Mark II. Update History Paint Jobs Available For Purchase GolemFlame.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Flame GolemPhoenix.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Phoenix Poll Trivia *The Golem is one of 8 robots to have had an aesthetic redesign. The others are the Gepard, Destrier, Schutze, Rogatka, Boa, Fury, and the Leo. *The Golem is the only robot so far to have its hardpoint locations changed. *When in the squad battle menu, the background features the old Golem's design and hardpoint locations. *In Jewish legend, a golem is a clay figure brought to life by magic. *Golem's prototype was clearly carrying a "Shield of David" emblem, replaced later some Hebrew text. (completely removed after redesign), hinting even more at Jewish roots of this robot. *Text on Golem's first prototype MIGHT be saying "Shocked 524", but future proof is needed. *Different design examples and Shield of David logo and possible writing on its hull. *This is the only robot to be the only one in its faction. *Golem is the only robot to have all three hardpoint types. *The Golem is still one of the cheapest bots to upgrade, even after the economy change. *Click here for a 3D image of this robot. Navigation